


Into The Wilderness

by Leah23444



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah23444/pseuds/Leah23444
Summary: The cliche of going from normal day to day boring life to a total cluster-fuck of monsters, magic, and feelings in just a matter of days.





	Into The Wilderness

I threw myself heavily down on my bed letting out a huge sigh. I was so tired and my feet were killing me. I just wanted to nap. And just as I was about to slip into un consciousness there was a rasping on the door. I let out an aggravating sigh and got up and grudgingly walked to the door. I opened it revealing two men dressed in black suits. One was quite tall with shoulder length hair and hazel eyes, the other was shorter with short brown hair and grass green eyes. Their noses were so similar they could be brothers. However, Fear still rose in my gut. They both looked me over and the taller one spoke first. “Hello miss, I’m agent Kennedy and this is my partner agent Anthony.” The shorter man winked with a small smile. “As you’re probably aware there was a murder down the street and since you are the closest person we were hoping we could ask you a few questions.” I glanced past them and seen a black chevy impala and lifted my brow. since when do federal agents drive such nice cars? I asked myself looking back to them.  
“Uh sure. Please come in.” I said hesitantly stepping back to let them inside they walked and looked around. I shut the door and lead them to the living room to sit. They both sat on the longer couch and continued to look around.  
“Would you guys like something to eat or drink? I have some pie.” I said analyzing them. The shorter man’s eyes suddenly leaped to my face and he smile widely.  
“I’ll take some” I nodded and looked to the taller one and he declined.  
“Okay um make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.” I walked into the kitchen. Letting out a breath I collected the pie and some milk and a water bottle. I walked back into the room where they sat and the shorter man rubbed his hands together eagerly. I smiled a bit and handed him the pie and milk and handed the taller one the water. “I know you said you didn’t want anything but I figured it wouldn’t hurt.” He gave me a gentle smile. “Thank you ma’am” I nodded and sat across from him “please call me Jay or Jayda, ma’am seems….weird.” he nodded and was about to say something when he was interrupted by his partner moaning in to the pie bite he took.  
“Oh my god! This is delicious! Did you make this?” he said abruptly  
I nodded and smiled lightly. My jitters from earlier still very much alive. No way these guys were actual cops. But who were they.  
He rolled his eyes in joy and continued munching.  
“Right. Well, anyways is it okay if I ask you some things?” agent Kennedy asked. I straightened up and nodded.  
“The night that Mr. Taylor died did you experience anything strange?”  
He said leaning slightly over. I furrowed my brow and my stomach made a sick twist.  
“Define strange” I said cocking my head  
“Odd weather, weird smells like sulfur, animals acting strange, things like that.”  
“Um. I, No nevermind.” I started, remembering that horrible night and stopped.  
They both looked at each other then at me. “You can tell us, even if it sounds crazy.” I dropped my gaze and grasped my hands together. I sat in silence debating whether they would laugh in my face just like my brother did when I went running into his room that night.  
“Please, Jayda. Tell us so we can help.” he spoke softly and comfortingly. I sighed quietly.  
“I was scared out of my mind.” I started keeping my eyes on my wrists. They waited quietly for me to continue.  
“Four days ago it started. It was about 4 in the morning when I woke up, which isn’t unusual since I have insomnia plus it was worse because my dog Jake had went missing that night and I was really worried. I got up to get something to drink and noticed that the kitchen window was open and there was this smell… it was like… rotten meat… and -and dead animal all together. I made my stomach twist. I went to shut the window and when I looked outside I saw….”  
Goose bumps rose on my skin and I shivered lightly.  
“…I saw Mr. Taylor in my backyard… staring at me. Staring right at me. He- he was just standing there and there was blood and what looked like brown hair like Jakes all over him. He waved at me smiling before turning around and walking back to his house. I was so freaked out I called the police and went to my brother’s room waking him up to tell him but he didn’t believe me and said that it was a nightmare. That there was no way our 89-year-old neighbor would be outside at 4 am covered in blood. When the cops got there and went to his house they found him perfectly normal in his pjs freshly woken up from sleeping with not blood anywhere in the house. So… so I convinced myself that it was a dream…. Until… until two days ago when Mr. Taylor came here. My brother let him in and he sat and chatted for a while and when he was leaving he looked at me and smiled and waved just like he’d done before and said “Don’t you worry about jakey wakey he served his purpose” and walked away. And I knew it wasn’t a dream. I knew He killed jake and I was scared that he was gonna hurt me or my family. I called the police again but they wouldn’t help, said I was being paranoid. So I sat up all night and waited for something I could use to prove it. About 4 am he walked out of his house and stared at me from his porch. He smiled and waved before going to sit on his bench. We watched each other until dawn. And he went back into his house but came back with…. With…” I took a deep breath. “with jakes head on a plate and set it on the porch. He waved and went into the house. I called the police and said that he had a heart attack so they would come. After I hung up I ran over to his house. To… well, im not even sure but I wanted him to pay. But when I got to the door there was a bang. And when I opened the door he was laying on the floor smiling with a bullet hole in his head. I smelled like rotten eggs and some kind of salt And there were these symbols all over the place written in.. blood. I ran home and when the police asked me what happened… I lied and said that I didn’t know and that I was just worried about him. I don’t know why I lied but I just did.”  
I looked up. Both their faces were angry looking. Their jaws were set, eye brows furrowed, and a cold look in their eyes. Which only really confirmed that they weren’t really agents. And made my gut twist with worry about who I just let in my house.  
The short one spoke tightly “would you mind getting me some more of that delicious pie while I have a quick conversation with my partner?”  
I looked at him for a moment before nodding and walking towards the kitchen but stopping in the hall to listen.  
“so… its true then.” The shorter one said and the other sighed  
“we can’t let her stay here dean, we’ve got to protect her.” The taller man said.  
“ I know Sam. But how exactly are we gonna do that? I’m pretty sure she already knows were not FBI. And I highly doubt she’ll be willy nilly to come with us. “ the man named dean said quietly. I knew it! My heart was racing as I entered the kitchen leaning on the counter for a moment to calm myself. Fuck fuck fuck. This is why I should trust my gut! A cough made me jump and turn around sharply. They were both there.  
“Sorry for scaring you but we’ve got to get going.” Sam spoke calmly. I just nodded. “let me show you out.” They followed me to the door and I held it open for them. They turn toward me. Sam handed me a card with a number on it.  
“We believe you Jayda. Every word. Please, if there is ANY thing abnormal happening you call us and we’ll be here as fast as we can.” His eyes full of worry. I took the card nodding. They looked at me one last time before turning to their car and leaving. I let out a sigh of relieve at first, but a knot of worry and fear crept to replace it. What the fuck is going on? I returned into my house staring at nothing in particular thinking about what just happened. I let two strangers into my house and… oddly enough they made me feel more safe than I have been in a while. I walked to my room and fell, once again onto my bed. I stared at the card with the sloppy numbers written on it. Grabbing my phone, I entered them before finally relaxing willing for sleep to take me finally.  
****  
A loud bang woke me up. I sat up and listened but heard nothing. My heart crept into my throat. Maybe it’s just Collin getting home. I was about to call out to him when the whistling started. It was the same toon that Mr. Taylor used to whistle. Fear shot up my body like lightning. Thinking quickly, I grabbed my phone shoving my shoes on and opening my window I jumped out. I ran pushing my fear into my feet trying to focus my breathing. I yanked my phone out and called the number. It rang twice before a groggy voice answered. “hello?” it was sam. “Sam! Sam please his here he came into my house please help me please!” I huffed out still sprinting in the darkness towards the town lights.  
“Where are you?” he said fully alert now shuffling around.  
“I’m running down my road towards-FUCK”  
I gasped tumbling to a stop. Because there in front of me was Mr. Taylor wearing that creepy smile.  
“Jayda! What happened?! Jayda? We’re coming hold on!” Sam yelled into the phone. I stood there breathing heavily adrenaline beating through me  
“well they there Jayda. How are you? Well?” he chuckled but his voice didn’t sound like his.  
“you’re dead.” I whispered I could vaguely hear sam and dean’s voices in the back ground but my heart was beating so loud in my head I couldn’t focus. He smiled  
“well, Mr. Robert Taylor is. But I am not my dear.” He snickered cocking his head and taking a step. I took four backwards.  
He tsked me and sighed “ and you just had to talk to the Winchesters didn’t ya. You little brat.” He finished with a snarl. The montra of fuck fuck fuck had flooded my mind.  
“ what… what are you?” I whispered.  
“lets just say im a creature on a mission and im gonna need you to come with me now lovely. We aint got much time.” He said licking his lips.  
He took another step and I turned around and sprinted. I didnt get but 10 feet away before he poped up right in front of me grabbing me buy the throat and lifting me off the ground. I gasped for breath.  
“ now as much as I would love to play cat and mouse with you it’l have to wait. “ he said and only now did I see that his eyes were black as the night around us. His hand tightened around my neck and I struggled to think of what to do. A voice flew into my mind, “you can be afraid, you can be scared shitless, but don’t you ever, EVER, give up. Fight. Fight until you’re last breath.” And I will. I grabbed his arm supporting me and swiftly kicked both my legs into his chest. He released me and I fell. I quickly stood as he growled and advanced toward me again. He reached and I grabbed his arm wrenching it up with my other hand feeling the break vibrate through me. I spun and slammed my palms into his chest hitting with all my might feeling several ribs shatter under my fingers. His body flew back at least 6 feet and landing with a thud. There was a light that broke over the hill and hope filled me. I turned and sprinted and the car came to a screeching halt in front of me the men jumping out. Relieve flooded me as sam grabbed my shoulders. “you okay?! Where is he?”  
I nodded and pointed to the now empty space of there I left him. I huffed confused. “ he was just there. I broke his ribs he shouldn’t have gotten up that fast.” I spoke staring at the area that dean was now at looking around with a gun in his hand. I turned back to Sam and he looked like he wanted to ask but he didn’t he just lead me to the back seat, opening the door for me. “please come with us, you’ll be safer.”  
I hesitated. “what about my brother?”  
“he’s after you not your brother. But if it makes you feel better we’ll go check on him once we know you’re safe. Okay?” he spoke softly. I looked up at him for a second before climbing into the backseat of 2 dudes’ car that I didn’t even know, but I just felt so safe with them, plus they were the only ones that believed me. He gave me a small reassuring smile before joining Dean in looking around. They finally came back to the car. And we started to drive away.  
“so guess we should probably catch you up, huh?” dean said catching my curious eyes.  
“that’d be nice.” I murmured my tiredness showing. He nodded and smacked Sam on the chest and Sam jumped. “take it away sammy” and Sam gave him a death glare if I’ve ever seen one. He turned towards me.

**Author's Note:**

> *****Thankssssss for reading! Let me know what you think! Seriously.... tell me things....


End file.
